towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv Juni 2010
An alle die Matoro kritisiert haben; V'on jetzt an ist die Sache hier im ToWFF erledigt. Eure Vorwürfe waren stellenweise doch nicht daher geholt wie von mir zunächst angenommen und leider hat Matoro durch sein Kontern noch mehr Nährboden dazu getan. Aber hier im Wiki ist die Situation jetzt geklärt und wird hier auch nicht mehr weiter fortgeführt. Sollte jetzt dennoch jemand meinen weitere Sachen gegen oder über Matoro zu schreiben, dann werden diese Beiträge wie Beleidigungen geahnten und dem entsprechen darauf reagiert. Erst eine Verwarnung dann Sperrung. ---- '''''Nun an Matoro; N'icht alle aber einige der Vorwürfe gegen dich hast du mehr oder auch weniger durch deine Antworten genährt. Das heißt jetzt nicht das ich sie glaube aber das einige der Vorwürfe nicht so daher geholt wirken. Nun um diese Vorwürfe zu entkräften solltest du ab dem heutigen Tage vier spezielle Punkte berücksichtigen. ''Punkt 1: Wenn deine Fangemeinde dich weiter Angreift, melde es den jeweiligen Admins des Wiki, dafür sind die Admins schließlich auch da.'' ''Punkt 2: Kontere nicht sofort jeden Angriff und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann überlege genau was du schreibst. Damit du den Angriff oder den Vorwurf nicht indirekt bestätigst und Nährboden gibst.'' ''Punkt 3: Wenn du im Wiki etwas siehst was gemacht werden muss, aber nicht zwingend wichtig ist, gehe der Sache nicht so rasch nach.'' ''Punkt 4: Es ist nicht Ratsam zu oft über das zu reden was man erreicht hat. Die Folgen konntest du jetzt ja leider lesen.'' W'''enn du dich bemühst diese Punkte einzuhalten, werden sich die Vorwürfe von selbst entkräften, da du ihnen den Nährboden entziehst. Und dann bringt es auch nur was wenn wir Admins Beiträge löschen oder Benutzer speeren. ---- Entsperrung Du, Jade ich werde die beiden gesperrten Nutzer jetzt wieder entsperren und ebenso die geschützten Seiten wieder öffentlich zugänglich machen, sofern du das nicht schon gemacht hast. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:09, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ist schon erledigt;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:43, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay XD (Aber du, ein unangemeldeter Benutzer, ein Vandale, wie ich meine, hat sich soeben über Matoros Seite hergemacht... Denkst du diesbezüglich auch das was ich denke oder meinst du, dass das jetzt genauso gut nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen sein könnte?) Ich will die ganze Sache dadurch jetzt echt nicht noch einmal aufwärmen oder so, ich mach mir nur eben meine Gedanken dazu, das ist alles. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:49, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'Ä'''rgerlicher Weiße müssen wir wohl die nächste Zeit immer beides in Betracht ziehen. Aber es ebend auch beiden möglich. Solange Math nichts mehr dazu schreibt, einfach nur noch Vandalisimus beheben übeltäter sperren. '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gute Idee. Geschichte Gut, dann eben hier: Man muss doch wenigstens irgendeine Verbindung zu BIONICLE aufweisen können, oder? Aber diese Geschichte hat absolut nichts mit BIONICLE oder LEGO zu tun: Es gibt keine BIONICLE-ähnlichen Charaktere, es sind keine MoCs dazu gemacht worden, damit es zumindest eingermaßen BIONICLE-mäßig wirkt, es ist ganz sicher keine Geschichte für Kinder und es ist ganz klar erkennbar das Tagebuch eines pubertierenden Jugendlichen. Mal ehrlich: Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass man sich Freunde im Internet sucht und diesen schreibt, wie man sich fühlt - aber kann man sich dazu nicht bitte eine geeignete Seite suchen? Ich möchte mich hiermit nicht den Typen anschließen, die Matoro seit Tagen auszuschimpfen zu scheinen, aber ich kann einige ihrer Argumente verstehen, denn ich erkenne in dieser Geschichte rein gar nichts von dem wieder, wofür dieses Wiki gedacht ist - BIONICLE-Geschichten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:39, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''a hast du absolut recht und sobald sich die Sache mit Matoro etwas normalisiert hat, werden wir ihn auf seine Story hin noch mal ansprechen. Aber jetzt bin ich erst einmal froh das Matoro nicht mehr auf jede Kritik barsch kontert. Und ja, diese Story ist naja, sehr Zensur Bedürftig aber jetzt muss erst mal etwas Ruhe in Matoro einkehren damit den Angriffen gegen ihn aus administrativer Sicht entgegen gewirkt werden kann. Aber ihr könnt euch da sicher sein das er diese Story noch einmal gründlich zensieren muss und eventuell auch anpassen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:44, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich will nur sagen, dass ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehe, und sich meine Anwesenheit damit ein wenig verringert - ich habe nur noch Nachmittags bis abends Zeit. An den Wochenenden bin ich aber voll da. Gute Arbeit übrigens, du bist immer da ;-) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] ''D'anke und ich werde weiter hin mein bestes geben. Wie und wo ich kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:51, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Und ich natürlich auch (auch wenn das vielleicht nicht immer so rüberkommen mag - geschweige denn, das es überhaupt auffällt.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:23, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''u bist ein sehr Admin und hast immer gute Arbeit geleistet;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:32, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke, Jade. (Ich hoffe doch das kam jetzt grad in etwa nicht so rüber, als dass ich mich hier in irgendeiner Art und Weise benachteiligt fühlte...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Ich sag es immer wieder: Du bist ein sehr guter Admin und wirst immer meine volle Unterstützung haben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 12:49, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Für dich gilt natürlich dasselbe! Ihr seid wirklich erste Wahl^^. Nein wirklich, ihr wart oft schneller da als ich, wenn so ein Hardcorekritiker, wie Jade es sagte, aufgetaucht ist. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Set Rewiev Hi Jadek, ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen ob ich hier im Wiki Set Rewievs machen darf (Fals du überhaupt on bist). Damit meine ich von den Sets die man kaufen kann, keine MoCs. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Ve]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:09, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) W'enn du möchtest. Kannst sie machen denn sie verstoßen ja nicht gegen die Leitlinien;-) L'''ass sie aber nicht deine übrigen Beiträge übertreffen oder lege dir deine eigene Kategorie an in der du dann die Set Rewiews anlegst. Sie sollten keine eigene oder neue Kategorie werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:13, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke :). Wie legt man noch mal eine Kategorie an? Man macht die Seite und dan? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:26, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ü'''ber die Kategorie Funktion unten links auf der Seite. Oder schreibe die Set Rewiews und gebe als Kategorie dan deinen Usernamen ein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:37, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:50, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Kannst du bitte Bionicle Die Geschichte löschen? Ich hab nämlich alles auf Bionicle die Geschichte 2 übertragen da ich finde di Storys sind zu kurz, also hab ich sie verbindet. Jedenfals wäre es nett von dir wenn du Teil 1 löscht (Ich habs in "Bitte löschen" verschoben) da bei der Verschmelzten Story dan immer Teil 2 steht obwohl das keine Vortsetzung ist. Kurz gesagt Ich will die eine Story verschieben, geht aber nicht weil die andere im wege steht. Lösche die die im wege steht bitte. Bionicle Die Geschichte [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 21:08, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem Meine Disku ist kaputt, iergendwas stimmt nicht mit der Vorlage. Die Schrift hat nun die selbe Farbe wie der Hintergrund. Da sieht man die letzten Beiträge nicht mehr. Nur ganz unten ist die kaputt, sonst ist die Schrift ok. Also, wenn du GANZ unten die schwarze leere Stelle markierst verstehst du was ich meine! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 12:59, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) In dem Artikelbereich den ich durch die große Aufräumaktion bearbeite kommen auch einige deiner Artikel vor. Das Problem bei diesen ist, dass fast alle Links nicht funktionieren! Bei der Angabe des Seitennamens fehlt immer in Klammern Zeitalter der Legenden. Da ich nun gesehen habe, dass diese Links bei einem Großteil deiner Seiten nicht funktionieren, frage ich mich nun, ob das nicht von dir beabsichtigt ist. Jedenfalls habe ich damit begonnen die Probleme mit den Links zu verbessern (Abgesehen von den Gallerien, da ich nicht ausversehen deine Bilder verhunzen will). [[Benutzer: Krika11|'Krika']] 18:38, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''as mit den Verlinkungsfehlern kann ich mir nur so erklären; * ''D'as ich einen Fehler gemacht habe bei irgendwelchen Verschiebungen. Da ich zugeben muss das öfters getan zu haben. Sprich Mocs andere Namen zu geben. * D'''a ich eine zeitlang ziemlich viele Profil hinter einander geschrieben habe. Ob Charakter oder Waffe sei jetzt mal dahin gestellt. Kann es auch sein das sich dadurch ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat. ''A'nsonsten noch einmal ein Dank für die Nachfrage und dafür das du und einige andere sich so für das Wiki ins Zeug legen. Ich würde gerne mehr tun, kann aber zur Zeit nicht wegen etlichen Terminen und privaten Problemen. Aber ich versuche zwischen drin auch zu helfen, wenn es die Zeit zulässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:50, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Es ist so, dass wir unsere Artikel immer erst erstellt haben und dann nach "...."(Name der Geschichte) verschoben haben. Anscheinend sollten wir unsere Artikel immer gleich mit dem Namen der Geschichte hintendran erstellen, so dass keine Weiterleitung entsteht. Da wir das jetzt aber schon immer so gemacht haben, hat sich das jetzt wohl auf fast Eintausend Weiterleitungen summiert. Die in letzter Zeit vom Chronist-Staff als Fehler eingestuft und gelöscht wurden. Und dadurch, dass die Weiterleitungen gelöscht wurden stimmen jetzt natürlich auch an die zweieinhalbtausend Links nicht mehr....verzwickte Sache. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]]09:07, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn alle Umleitungen gelöscht wurden, bedeutet das, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben als diese tausend Links umschreiben zu müssen, oder? [[Benutzer: Krika11|'''Krika]] 10:18, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'''ielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich für meinen Teil sehe kein Problem darin, meine Seiten und Galerien vernünftig neu zu vernünftig neu zu verlinken. Aber wie andere das sehen weiß ich nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:53, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Melde mich zurück Die Überschrift sagt alles :) [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 10:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Und stellt bitte die Seiten von Viro wieder her. Der will sie wiederhaben. Und warum zur Höle braucht ihr 7 Admins. Man muss keine Aminrechte haben, um Seiten zu bearbeiten^^. [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 14:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Joa, zu den Seiten gehören vor allem die Seiten der Toa, die ich gerne ausarbeiten würde. Und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Vorlage:Viro13 wurde auch gelöscht. Kannst du sie bitte wiederherstellen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:59, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'Zu den 7 Admins;' 'D'''ie Helfer haben sie nur des halb das sie alle Editirungen, notwendigen Löschungen usw. erledigen können ohne uns Admins fragen zu müssen. So bald alles erledigt ist, werden sie die Adminrächte auch wieder abgeben. @ Viro; I'ch mache mich erst einmal schlau was mit deiner Vorlage und den Seiten geschehen ist. Zumal ich gerade nicht weiß wer sie gelöscht haben könnte. Habe bitte etwas Geduld aber ich kümmere mich darum. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:08, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich für meinen Teil sehe kein Problem darin, meine Seiten und Galerien vernünftig neu zu verlinken. Wirklich? Das freut mich. Wie konnte ich auch nur zweifeln, schließlich hast du ja auch damals gesagt: D'''anke und ich werde weiter hin mein bestes geben. Wie und wo ich kann. Dann verbesser doch auch mal wenigstens eine Seite. Dauert nur ein kleines bisschen, und du kennst dich da vielleicht auch besser aus als ich, schließlich bist du ja schon länger hier. Danke schon im Voraus! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 16:33, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''I'ch beobachte aus diesem Grunde schon meine Seiten die bereits bearbeitet wurden. Damit ich die verbesserten Seiten verlinken kann. Zur Zeit ist es schwierig den Überblick zu behalten welche Seiten schon oder noch nicht bearbeitet wurden. Aber ich werde zu nächst mit den Links auf meiner Benutzerseite beginnen. Sollte es da noch tote Links geben dann wech mit denen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:43, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ähmm, Jadek ich will ja nichts sagen und so aber '''''ARANAX IST SCHON SEIT NEM HALBEN JAHR MOC DES MONATS, GANZ ZU SCHWEIGEN MDM, ADM UND DEM POLL!!! UND ANDEREM!!! DA DIESE PROJEKTE NICHT MEHR EXESTIEREN SOLLTE DAS MAL AKTUALISIERT WERDEN!!! So das wollt ich mal so sagen, ich will bloß keinen Druck auf dich ausüben, meinetwegen kanns noch ein halbes Jahr da bleiben, hab ich bloß so mal erwähnt, ich verstehe du hast jetzt bestimmt viel um die Ohren, wegen der Aufreum Geschichte, aber Zeit für die Startseite, eine der wichtigsten Seiten im Wiki ;-) hast du doch bestimmt oder :)? Fals nicht frag ich Gelu oder Waruru... [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px]] 15:14, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, weist DU eigentlich was mit meiner Unterschrift ist? Gelu hab ich schon gefragt, und selbst hab ich es auch schon versucht... [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px]] 15:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) In dem Feld wo du das einfügen sollst, musst du irwo so ein Kästchen mit "Ohne Autoverlinkung" oder so ankreuzen, dann funzt es Toa Hagah Norik 15:24, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zitat von dir: Ähmm, Jadek ich will ja nichts sagen und so aber ARANAX IST SCHON SEIT NEM HALBEN JAHR MOC DES MONATS, GANZ ZU SCHWEIGEN MDM, ADM UND DEM POLL!!! UND ANDEREM!!! DA DIESE PROJEKTE NICHT MEHR EXESTIEREN SOLLTE DAS MAL AKTUALISIERT WERDEN!!! @ Toa-Nikolai: Also ich bin zwar nicht Jade, aber ich werde mich sobald als möglich darum kümmern. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:20, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass man hier jetzt auch Hero Factory Fanfictions schreiben kann? Weil wenn ja, würde ich hier gerne aktiv werden! (PS: Wie setzt man hier seine Unterschrift?) Shrike14 'J'''aein, mhm, schwer zu erklären. Ich versuche zur Zeit experimentell die Hero Factory Figuren als Agori Marines zu verwenden. Aber ansonsten richte ich mich noch an die Namen, Geographie und Grundelemente aus Bionicle. Wenn du auf gleicher Weiße verfahren möchtest, lade ich dich herzlich ein hier zu schreiben. Wenn du eine reine Hero Factory Story schreiben möchtest wende dich nochmals an Helios, der Toa der Sonne. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:27, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, hallo Godfried. Ich habe gleich mal eine Frage an dich, da du ja hier der Administrator bist: Könntest du mir helfen, das Bild auf meiner Seite groß in die Mitte zu setzten? Vielen Dank! Zitat: "Ich habe gleich mal eine Frage an dich, da du ja hier der Administrator bist" Also ich weiß ja nicht wieso XD, aber irgendwie komme ich mir hier grad ein wenig überflüssig vor... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:39, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Da ja auch ein Admin nicht fehlerfrei ist, möchte ich dich mal kurz darauf hinweisen: Garrzo heißt G'arzz'o, nicht G'razz'o. Bitte berücksichtige das Jedakiaser :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'O'''k, danke für die Info. Werde aufpassen die Namen nicht zu vertauschen;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:01, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Jatzo (wirst du so genannt?), du hast ja meine Geschichte gelesen, da geht es um eine "Fhekia". Diese habe ich jetzt gebaut, und wollte fragen, ob ich ihr Bild hochladen darf...naja...wegen bestimmten Merkmalen... Crash74 15:25, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) L'ade sie mal hoch und in meine Disku. Löschen kann ich sie immer noch wenn sie gravierende Merkmale hat;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:43, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst es dir auf ihrer Seite (wird gleich erstellt) ja angucken, und dann auf ihrer Diskussion antworten (vielleicht auch eine Bewertung :) ) Crash74 17:03, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok;-) '''Wird erledig. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe! Die Infobox spinnt völlig! Was soll ich jetzt machen, oder kannst du mir helfen?? Crash74 17:12, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem behoben. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin :) Crash74 17:18, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bin mit dem Anfang fertig :) Crash74 17:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dich übrigens noch etwas fragen, es geht um meine Geschichte. Ist mir aber 'n bisschen peinlich, deshalb würde ich dies gerne in einem Privaten Chat machen. Hast du Skype oder MSN? Crash74 18:37, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) L'''eider nicht. Aber du kannst mir über die Wiki Nachrichtenfunktion eine Mail schicken;-)[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:49, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, du kannst es sonst dann ja auch erst lesen, danach kann ich es ja immernoch löschen :) Crash74 18:51, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) H'''ier ist meine E Mail Adresse;-) So bald du sie hast lösche sie bitte;-) ''Entfernt [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:54, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich sende dann morgen :) Crash74 18:55, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zitat von Waruru: Also ich weiß ja nicht wieso XD, aber irgendwie komme ich mir hier grad ein wenig überflüssig vor... Ich verstehe dich :-/ [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 20:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Jade. Ich wollte dich und Waruru mal fragen,ob ihr einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere darstellen wollt,also so als Dankeschön für die gute Zeit hier im Wiki :) Das blöde aber bisher ist,das die beiden erst in den späteren Geschichten auftauchen,Xion sogar erst zum Schluss,aber dafür übernehmen sie eine der wichtigsten Aufgabenfür Urba Nui! (sry,dass ich den Text kopiert hab,aber mir ist leider kein anderer eingefallen:() thumb Falls du mit einer der beiden Charaktere einverstanden bist,kannst du mir es dann sagen :D Also,bis dahin I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte Könntest du bitte alle Seiten, die auf "Suche nach der Maske der Zeit" enden, löschen? Ich bin dir schon im Vorraus dankbar. Gresh18 18:52, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Villains Hi Jadekaiser, kaufst du dir eigentlich auch die Villains von Hero Factory? Erhältlich sind die nämlich schon, ich habe bereits Von Nebula. Man kann sich außerdem auch schon die Heroes so kaufen. Zwar nerven einige herausstehenden Teile, aber sonst gefallen mir sie! Crash74 16:47, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'ielleicht zwei oder drei;-) Mal schauen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:50, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich werde mir bald noch XPlode holen (gute Teile zum MoCcen!), und Von nebula kann ich soweit empfehlen, dass er die schwarzen Klauen, die schwarze Hydraxon-Maske und den blau-schwarzen Tridax-Pod an sich hat! Großartig zum MoCcen! Crash74 16:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) C'''orroder, Nebula und Rotor reizen mich schon, da ich sie in der nächsten Hauptstory gut einbauen kann. Zumal Rotor an erster Stelle steht;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi, vllt. hast du es ja mitbekommen, dass ich demnächst wieder aktiver werde, aber nur auf Probe. Würdest du dir wenn du Zeit hast vllt. meinen neusten Blog-Beitrag durchlesen und einen Kommentar dazu abgeben? Wäre echt nett von dir. -- [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 07:42, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ist erledigt;-) W'äre wirklich sehr schön wenn du wieder dauerhaft aktiv werden würdest. Auch wenn du dann vielleicht nur an einem Tag der Woche etwas im Wiki tust. Du warst ein guter Autor der geschickt wusste die orginal Story als Richtlinie zu nehmen und dennoch ein völliges unabhängiges Werk zu schreiben. Ich konnte das nie. Ich habe immer nur aus einem Haufen andere Themen eines zusammen gemischt. Dabei bediente ich mich nur minimalen Fragmenten der Orginal Story. Und leider ist es jetzt nicht anders:-( B'''itte verzeihe mir meine erste Zurückhaltung. Dies hatte noch mit der von mir nicht unbedingt höflichen formulierten Aufforderung zu tun, das du dich in einem der Blöcke anmelden solltest. Als das Wiki kurz vor dem Fall stand. Aber ich hoffe wir sind noch Freunde;-) Und du wärst der einzige den ich um einen besonderen Wunsch bitten kann;-) Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit und Lust dazu hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:57, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Klar sind wir noch Freunde. Hmmm... ich weiß grad gar nicht was du mit "Blöcke" meinst. Worum willst du mich denn bitten? :D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 09:57, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) W'''ie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, versuche ich gerade mit meiner neuen Story Bionicle in mit Hero Factory zu vermischen. Was so weit auch bisher ganz gut geklappt hat. Aber es wird der Punkt kommen an dem Takua in meiner Story gestellt und festgenommen wird. In dem Verhör erzählt er von dem Fall seiner Heimat, dem Matoraner Univerum und warum die Toa auf die Oberfläche gingen. ''N'un möchte ich dich bitten, das du eine Art Tagebuch des Untergangs von Mata Nui (Robotor) schreiben könntest. So nah an der original Story wie möglich und das es an dem Punkt endet wo Matoro versagt. Wichtig ist nur das am Ende nur die Toa überleben und an die Oberfläche gehen. Wenn es möglich ist, kannst du es auch so gestalten das deine Story mit eingebunden ist;-) '''''Wenn du Interesse hast, sage Bescheid frage nach dem was du vielleicht noch wissen musst;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Klar könnte ich das tun, ich müsste nur wissen wo ich anfangen soll, da die Geschichte des Matoranischen Universum ziiiiiemlich lang ist. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:12, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'on dem(Schein) Tod von Turaga Lhikan in Metru Nui an bis an dem Tag an dem Toa Matoro versagt. Wie dann alle Lebewesen außer die Toa starben überlasse ich dir, auch die Erklärung weshalb nur noch wenige Toa ihre Kräfte behielten. ''' ''Danke für deinen Beitrag in meiner Geschichte;-) Du dir auch noch einen Charakter aus meiner neuen Story aussuchen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein Bauauftrag Aus dem Text auf Fhekias Diskussion konnte ich entnehmen, dass du mir einen Bauauftrag geben möchtest. Damit du nicht dort antworten musst, frage ich noch einmal so: Was würdest du denn gerne für ein Wesen haben? Ich habe viele Bionicle-Figuren, und von Hero Factory habe ich Von Nebula, XPlode, Natalie Breez, Preston Stormer und Dunkan Bulk. Schreib mir einfach :) Crash74 16:28, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) W'''eibliche Agori in Zivil;-) Z. B. wie Fhekia;-) Aber in anderen Farben;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:22, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unser geplantes Projekt... Ich wollte bloß fragen, ob es jetzt sicher ist, das wir das geplante Gemeinschaftsprojekt wirklich schreiben. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 10:30, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) J'''a, wir sollten die Vorbereitungen dafür machen;-) Ich werde das Projekt versuchen an meine Story an zu binden. Wenn es passt und du solltes dir mal ein Paar Gedanken darüber machen was der Konzern, er sollte besser nicht RAD heissen;-), in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat. ''K'urz um nach dem Abzug von Aqua Magna / Pandora;-) bis beginn meiner Story. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:38, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AW zu oben: Okay, ich werde mal ein bisschen herumprobieren. :) Crash74 13:07, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC)